<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Don by HeyHeichouSuz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367960">After the Don</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeichouSuz/pseuds/HeyHeichouSuz'>HeyHeichouSuz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cloti - Freeform, F/M, Loud Sex, Moaning, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeichouSuz/pseuds/HeyHeichouSuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting prepped for meeting the Don, Cloud and Tifa rent a hotel. Tifa takes the chance to seduce Cloud. </p>
<p>*Basically they just fuck*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Don</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy shit, it's been a hot minute since I wrote anything. Here's my first Final Fantasy smut. Please be easy with me, it's been well over a year since I wrote anything :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud didn’t have time to think before Tifa had walked into the hotel room, still wearing her purple dress from earlier today. He looked over to her, a blush on his cheeks appearing, he gulped as she made her way over to him. Trying to look at anywhere but there. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, no need to be shy. We’ve known each other forever. You can look.” Tifa spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, laced with lust for her friend. </p>
<p>Cloud allowed his eyes to wander down Tifa’s face, and further down appreciating each curve. He gulped. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress left very little to the imagination. Extremely low cut, the fabric meeting at the bottom of her chest and stopped just below her ass. That dress must be holding on for dear life, with the way the fabric had stretched across her breasts, almost bursting. </p>
<p>“I can take it off, make you feel a little more comfortable?” Tifa asked. </p>
<p>“Uhh, sure, whatever.” Cloud spoke. </p>
<p>“Can you help? Jessie helped me put it on. It’s a little difficult.” She laughed a little, trying to relax her childhood friend. </p>
<p>Cloud stood from the bed and walked towards her, trying to keep his walk steady. He usually never got this nervous around her, after all, it wasn’t like he’d ever felt any romantic feelings towards her before. She had always just been a friend, someone he needed to protect. He’d promised her… and…</p>
<p>“Cloud, hey snap out of it. It’s okay, I’m here.” Tifa tried to comfort him, she moved forward. Closing the gap between the two of them. </p>
<p>“Uhh, sorry.” Cloud whispered. </p>
<p>He could feel her breath on him, slow and steady. She was ready for this. He took a deep breath in and looked down at her, licked his lips and pulled her closer. Their lips touched and in that moment, Cloud felt himself relaxing. He knew this, he knew her. As the kiss deepened, he could feel Tifa becoming a little breathless and he took the opportunity to place his tongue into her mouth. Exploring, as each of their tongues danced with each other. Cloud pulled her with him towards the bed, fearing his knees wouldn’t hold for much longer. </p>
<p>She followed with no resistance. Both their lips still on each other, Cloud broke the kiss as they fell onto the bed. She fell on top of him, which he appreciated, Tifa needed to take the lead. He never had much confidence when it came to being intimate. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, relax.” She whispered into his ear, and he did just that. Moving his head backwards he let her kiss him all over. She started on his chest, already bare. Kissing down his collarbone, she tested nipping his nipple. It felt a little odd to him. With no feedback she moved her way further down, her kisses getting wider apart before reaching his stomach. Cloud looked down and nodded his approval. </p>
<p>He was glad that she moved quickly, he hadn’t even had a moment to realise that he was already hard. He made little noise as she undone his belt and removed his trousers. It was obvious that he was hard, he could feel his cock starting to throb in anticipation. It had been so long. As she pulled down his boxers, his dick sprung free from its prison. Twitching as Tifa re-positioned herself so she was laying in between the blonde's legs. </p>
<p>He could feel his heart rate quickening, the closer her mouth got to him. He took a long deep breath as he waited for her mouth to engulf him. He moaned slightly as her lips closed around him, the heat was already almost too much to take. But he held on, and tried to relax further into the bed. She took one hand and held his dick, pumping it slightly in time to her head bobbing up and down. The feeling was almost overwhelming, and before he could stop himself he was thrusting up to meet her. </p>
<p>He could hear her moans of approval, knowing he wasn’t taking it too far he could already feel the pleasant heat radiating in his lower stomach. His dick was leaking, mixing with her saliva and dripping down to the base. He was ready to tell her to move, until she completely covered his cock with her mouth. He could feel the back of her throat, which made him hum in bliss. </p>
<p>“Ti...Tifa, move. Please.” He groaned for fear he was already going to cum. Luckily she abided by his request and moved. Cloud gripped the base of his dick, begging for it to stop twitching. He watched as it continued to leak, going almost purple in shade. Luckily, he managed to catch himself just before he got to his release. That was too close… He needed to be inside her before he could allow himself to cum. </p>
<p>“Lie down, now.” He spoke, his voice sounding more rough than before. He’d gained the confidence he needed, and he found himself taking charge.</p>
<p>She obeyed his demands and lay down. Cloud roughly pulled down her underwear, tearing the fabric a little in a desperate attempt to get them off quicker. Her legs moved to allow them to come off a little more smoothly, he took a moment to appreciate her the way she was in this moment. Panting rigorously, her face flushed red, a small bit of saliva still on her lips. His eyes moving down her body, mentally taking a picture of this moment. He was sure to use it later. Her nipples erect and begging to be touched. Tifa was toned, he could see her abs tensing as he looked back up at her, bit his lower lip and looked down to her vagina. She had a neat trail of brown pubic hair. He smiled as he moved closer, deciding to repay the favour she had done for him. As his face got closer to her lips, she groaned and covered her face with her arm. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now.” Cloud joked with her. </p>
<p>“Where did all this confidence come from?” She retaliated. </p>
<p>Cloud ignored her and instead parted her lips with his tongue, moving his tongue in circles around her clitoris, he could feel her getting more excited as her juices began to flow. He used his fingers to play with her thighs, gripping and massaging, feeling her body react in such a way did nothing but stir him on. </p>
<p>Cloud moved further into her, his nose now pressed against her pubic hair, as he began licking with more enthusiasm, she began thrusting up to meet him. He moved his tongue from the bottom all the way up to her clit, flicking it lightly with the tip, and circling. Not wanting to forget the rest of her perfect body he positioned himself so he could also play with her tits.</p>
<p>The blond continued the assault on her body, placing his tongue inside of her and curling it up, and then sucking. While grabbing her breasts and using his finger and thumb to squeeze on her nipples, stretching them out. </p>
<p>“Oh, Cloud.” She moaned softly, slightly muffled by her arm. </p>
<p>“Please Tifa, let me hear you.” He groaned. </p>
<p>Tifa moved her arm out of the way, and Cloud could finally hear her moans of pleasure. The sounds made his dick twitch again, he could feel himself leaking over the bed. He needed more. </p>
<p>“Get on your knees, quickly.” He spoke into her. He couldn’t last much longer with the way she was sinfully thrusting herself into him. Cloud moved away from her so she could abide by his request.  </p>
<p>Tifa moved quickly and got onto her hands and knees, presenting herself to him in such a filthy way made his dick twitch again. He lined himself up and started pushing into her, feeling no resistance he pushed himself all the way in. As he did so, he could feel her raising herself, and moaning into the pillow. </p>
<p>“Fuck Tifa, you feel so good.” He groaned as he took himself out of her and moaned as he saw his dick covered in her slick juices. Cloud gently put his dick back into her, setting up a slow sinful rhythm. “Hngg, fuck.” He moaned again. </p>
<p>“Ahh, fuck Cloud. Fuck me. Please.” Tifa moaned, each thrust was making her louder and louder. </p>
<p>Cloud thrust in harder, now bending over her like a dog, both his arms straddled over her shoulder. The familiar feeling of heat rising in his stomach, he was trying to chase it. She felt so fucking warm and wet. He pulled his dick back out, before slamming it in and he felt her raise herself in the air again. </p>
<p>“More, more. Please.” Tifa begged. </p>
<p>Cloud could only keep going, hoping that she would cum before he did, as the pool of heat was getting even more intense. He thrusted in and out, hearing her juices squelching each time he went inside of her. </p>
<p>“Ti...fa.. I’m going to cum. I can’t hold on any longer.” He grunted out, backing himself up and gipping onto her hips, positioning her so she couldn’t move away from his sinful thrusts. </p>
<p>“It's okay, cum, please. Cum for me.” Tifa moaned in between thrusts. </p>
<p>Cloud picked up his speed, using his hands to pull her back onto his dick, until it became too much and he felt himself releasing into Tifa. His dick twitching and spurting inside of her heat. </p>
<p>“Shit, fuck.” He cursed, trying to catch his breath. He let go of his grip on Tifa, and had seen the red marks from where his hands had been. “Sorry.” </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I like it rough.” Tifa said as she turned over. “Now finish me off.” </p>
<p>Cloud appreciated her bluntness, she was just as desperate to get off as he was. As she was on her back, he lay in between her legs, spreading them. As he did, he could see his cum dripping out of her, the sight making his dick twitch again, although now flaccid. Cloud put his left hand on her stomach, so he could use his thumb to flick and rub her clit. Then using his right hand he placed his middle finger and ring finger inside of her, curling his fingers up. Using the ‘come here’ motion he began his assault on her again. </p>
<p>Tifa started moaning again in no time, thrusting to try and meet him. She was panting, her face red and covered in sweat. He continued his pace, flicking and circling her clit, he could feel her begin to tense. So he quickened his pace again. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Cloud. There, right there.” Tifa moaned loudly. </p>
<p>He obeyed, trying to keep his thumb circling as his fingers moved in and out of her. Until he felt her tense around his fingers. </p>
<p>“Shit, shit, shit.” She moaned. </p>
<p>Cloud could feel her cumming, her insides squeezing and pulsing against his fingers. Once he felt her grip release on him, he removed his fingers and moved back up to kiss her passionately.</p>
<p>“Beautiful.” He said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>